onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Senor Pink
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | dfbackcolor = 06c | dftextcolor = f9d | dfname = Sui Sui no Mi | dfename = Swim-Swim Fruit | dfmeaning = Smooth Swim | dftype = Paramecia }} Senor Pink is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Senor Pink is a tall, portly man with large lips, dark shaggy hair, and a double chin. He wears a pink bonnet and purple aviator sunglasses, and carries a yellow pacifier in his mouth. He also wears a blue scarf with white polka dots around his neck with a pink bib underneath it. He wears a cut off, sleeveless shirt with the logo "Let's Baby" on it, and what appears to be small swim trunks with stars all over it. During the takeover of Dressrosa, his shirt was light-colored and the logo "Let's Baby" was dark-colored. In the present, it's the other way around with "Don't Cry" printed on the back. Gallery Personality For some reason, he is surrounded by many women who seem to be extremely fond of him. However, he claims to be too old for them; advising them to find someone younger, despite dressing himself as an infant. He is also shown to have some manner of indecency as he had no qualms about ripping a woman's bra off in order to wipe his mouth, which does not seem to deter the women's admiration of him, and using a shoe brush to brush his teeth. He seems to care about his comrades, as he took a direct hit from Franky's Rocket Launcher on purpose so that Machvise would not take damage, as he was vulnerable after having tried to crush Franky. He seems to have a cruel and compassionate side, calling Sugar useless but the next moment worrying about her safety. He is also a very proud man, as he refuses to use his ability to run away from his enemies. Despite dressing like a baby and sucking on a pacifier, he claims to not like children. Abilities and Powers Since he is one of the officers representing the Donquixote Pirates in the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi at the Corrida Colosseum and part of the Battle Brigade division, he is considered a strong opponent. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Physical Abilities He possesses great strength, as he was able to wrestle and knock a large cyborg, Franky, down. He is also a very durable person, able to survive a direct hit from Franky's rocket with just minor injuries and burns. Devil Fruit Senor Pink ate the Sui Sui no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to swim on the ground or through walls. Weapons He was shown carrying a sword ten years ago, but it is unknown how proficient he is in using it. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. He commented on how good the view of Dressrosa was from up in the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was later seen guarding the east entrance to the toy house. When Franky arrived, a battle ensued. After Franky dealt a large-scale damage to the building and sent many of Doflamingo's men flying, Senor Pink approached him from behind by "swimming" through the ground. Senor Pink engaged Franky in combat and performed a surprise attack, knocking Franky to the ground. When Franky started shooting his rockets, Senor Pink took one right in the face in order to protect Machvise, who was unable to move. Soon, the Marines arrived and surrounded the toy house and Pink seemed annoyed by their presence. He was later seen standing over the defeated Franky with Machvise, Dellinger, and the Marines. Upon hearing that Sugar had passed out, he voiced his annoyance by insulting her, calling her a brat. However, he voiced his hopes that she was not seriously injured immediately afterwards, much to the delight of his watching female fans. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage" and put a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger noticed that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They were surprised that the Marines were not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo was exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them. The three officers wasted no time engaging Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. As they attempted to run, Senor Pink quickly swam through the ground and grabbed Luffy's leg, allowing his comrades to attack him. Their battle was interrupted by the arrival of Issho and Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. After Franky reached the SMILE factory and prepared to attack it with Radical Beam, Senor Pink swam up to him and performed a suplex, preventing him from destroying the factory. Senor Pink then stated his intent to settle the score. Major Battles *Senor Pink vs. Franky (Toy House) *Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky *Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger vs. Franky (unseen) *Senor Pink, Machvise and Dellinger vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law and Roronoa Zoro *Senor Pink vs. Franky (SMILE factory) Translation and Dub Issues * Senor is pronounced like "Señor" and "Senyor", denotes an elder man meaning "Mister" in Spanish and Catalan. The VIZ translation uses "Señor". References Site Navigation fr:Señor Pink it:Senor Pink Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists